Removing Dudley From The Equation - Year 7
by Luiz4200
Summary: Seventh year of my RDFTE series.
1. Elections

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter franchise. If I did, the Dursleys would be punished for how they treated Harry.**

 **Removing Dudley from the Equation – Year 7**

 **Chapter 1: Elections**

Harry James Durlsey Potter was reading when yet another owl brought him a letter. "Is it the material list this time?" Petunia asked.

"No, Mum." Harry sadly said. "It's Minister Fudge once again asking me to support him for the upcoming election. I'm afraid of how far he'll go to be re-elected."

"I thought the election is supposed to take place before you reach voting age, Harry." Vernon commented.

"My fame can help anyone to get votes, unfortunately." Harry replied.

"Harry, even if you have no plans to enter politics, you should be aware of who's who among candidates." Vernon stated. "That way you'll know which broken promises the elected politicians can be called out for."

"Who's running against him, Harry?" Petunia asked.

"Rufus Scrimegour, Mum." Harry answered.

"Between them, who's the lesser evil?" Vernon dismissively asked. Mr. Dursley _did_ have a negative opinion about politicians.

"I'm not certain, Dad." Harry answered. "Some wizards and witches feel better with a Minister who has experience serving as an Auror and it goes on Scrimegour's favor but Fudge has the reputation of correcting the miscarriage of justice Sirius Black had suffered and was smart enough to value safety back when England hosted the Quidditch World Cup. The magical community loves Quidditch."

They then heard someone knocking and Vernon answered. It was Sirius Black. "May I come in, Dursley?"

"Only after you prove that you're really Sirius Black." Vernon replied.

"Dursley, it never bothered you before." Sirius argued.

"Now that Harry's just a few days from becoming of age in the eyes of magical society, we must practice for when Lily's protection is gone for good, Sirius or whoever you are." Vernon explained while secretly glad to see Sirius struggling.

"Come on, Dursley." Sirius whined. "You know I'm too magnificent to be copied."

"What did I say the first time we talked about giving Harry a flying broomstick?" Vernon asked.

"You said he'd not like it because, as a first year back then, he'd not be allowed to use it." Sirius frowned.

"Ok, you are who you claim to be." Vernon begrudgingly said as he opened the door. "What brings you here, Sirius?" He teasingly asked. "Couldn't wait until Harry is seventeen before giving him your gift?"

"No." Sirius quickly answered while thinking about the shrunken package inside his pocket.

"Then what?" Petunia asked with a frown. "Are you here to give last-minute prank suggestions for before he becomes an adult and thus judged as such for his actions?"

"I couldn't convince him at school, I certainly cannot convince him here." Sirius replied.

"We were just talking about you, Sirius." Harry commented. "About how fixing the miscarriage of justice you suffered is probably helping Fudge with the election."

"Who do you think the lesser evil is, Sirius?" Vernon asked.

"Lesser evil?" Sirius asked in confusion.

"Dad's opinion of politicians makes him think the best option is the lesser evil, Sirius." Harry explained.

"Given who the candidates are, he's not that far off." Sirius commented with a chuckle. "I dare claim Rufus Scrimegour is the least likely to bury his head in the sand when trouble arises."

"Is he the least likely to send people to Azkaban without a trial?" Harry asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine, Prongslet." Sirius answered after thinking about that.

"Sirius, what exactly do you think we should do about the Death Eaters after we no longer have Lily's protection?" Vernon asked.

"For starters, while your precaution shown before might be useful at wizarding homes, it won't necessarily help at muggle ones since Death Eaters can merely force entry." Sirius sadly explained. "I could talk to the Minister and see if he could increase the patrol level at this area for a while. Hopefully the Death Eaters will have given up by then."

"So, Fudge will get the Potter support after all." Petunia frowned in a way that reminded Sirius of the old times back when she hated magic.

At that point, Vernon noticed Harry reading a letter from another owl-delivered envelope. "Is it Scrimegour asking for your support, son?"

"No, Dad." Harry answered with a smile. "The Hogwarts letter finally arrived.

 **End prologue**


	2. Happy Birthday

**Chapter 2: Happy Birthday**

Among all people at Number 4, Privet Drive, no one was more excited about Harry's Hogwarts letter than Sirius Black. "Any Quidditch Team Captain badges this time, Prongslet?" Sirius giddily asked. "This year's your last chance to show how much like your real father you are."

"James was a Head Boy." Vernon teased Sirius.

"Details, details." Sirius dismissed the point. "Prongs was first and foremost a prankster."

"He grew up out of this and that's what endeared him to my sister." Petunia retorted.

"Certainly his natural charms would have helped either way, Petunia." Sirius argued.

"May we buy the required supplies now?" Harry asked so they'd stop arguing.

"I don't see why not, Prongslet." Sirius replies, not understanding Harry's real purpose. "Albeit I believe you're too eager for a son of James Potter. Even Lily wasn't in such a hurry."

"She didn't have an immature godfather who bothered our parents with petty arguments." Petunia replied. Harry groaned.

Sirius and the Dursleys then took the subway to London and went to Diagon Alley, where they met Hermione Granger. "Harry? I never thought I'd see you so soon!"

"I could say the same about you." Harry replied.

"Yes, my parents usually took some time before bringing me here." She agreed. "Fortunately I'm now an adult in the Wizarding World."

"Congratulations, Mione." Harry replied. "I'm still 16."

"How do you feel being finally allowed to use magic outside school grounds?" Petunia asked.

"It's fantastic, Mrs. Dursley!" Hermione exclaimed. "I can finally practice! No more just studying the theory."

After the small talk, they went to Gringotts to get money for the school supplies. Their next stop was Flourish and Blotts for the books. As usual, the clerks are eager to sell their items to the Boy-Who-Lived. "Thank you." Harry said.

"Thank _you_." The clerk replied. "Is there anything else you want, Mr. Potter?"

"What about your family?" The clerk asked after Harry's 'no'.

"I'd like the latest issue of Quidditch Through the Ages, please." Sirius Black asked.

After Sirius paid for his new book, Hermione Granger bought the books she needed for her seventh year at Hogwarts and some (probably several) other books she wanted.

By the time Hermione finished paying, Harry and his family had already arrived at Madam Malkin's for Harry's new robes. "Anything else I can do for you, Mr. Potter?"

"Not for now, Madam Malkin." Harry answered as Sirius handed her some Galleons as payment for the robes. Hermione arrived just at that moment.

"That soon?" Vernon asked in a mockery tone. "By what Harry tells us about your study habits, I'd expect you to stay long enough to buy the whole bookstore."

"Maybe she did." Sirius suggested. "You're underestimating the power of extension charms, Vernon. Am I correct, Ms. Granger?"

"Yes, Professor Black." She admitted. "Not about buying the whole place."

"Did you need to apparate to catch up?" Petunia asked.

"Was it that obvious, Mrs. Dursley?" Hermione asked in amazement.

"You already have your license?" Sirius asked in reply. "The last time I renewed mine, I had the impression the evaluator didn't like me."

"Someone at the Department of Magical Transportation must hold a grudge over your pranks." Vernon suggested.

"Or is related to some Death Eater I arrested." Sirius suggested.

"Is there any other place we have to go for our school supplies?" Harry asked.

"The apothecary!" Hermione exclaimed in horror. "How could I forget?"

"We'd better go there too, Prongslet." Sirius suggested. "We mustn't give Snivellus any reason to fail you or he'll jump at it like a drowning man to a rope." The Dursleys agreed.

After buying all the required potion equipment, they decided to stop at Florean's for some ice cream.

Two days later, Harry and the Dursleys were back at home when the Daily Prophet arrived with the following headline: MINISTER FUDGE REELECTED.

"Did he have much of an advantage, son?" Vernon asked Harry.

"No, Dad." Harry answered. "He barely had more than 51 % of the votes."

"Well, now that's out of the way, your only concerns now are your summer assignments and your birthday party." Petunia stated. "I only hope Sirius picked a good place to celebrate it. It's your coming-of-age among your fellow wizards."

Once the day arrived, the Dursleys genuinely approved the place. "Happy Birthday, Harry!"

 **End chapter.**


	3. Harry's Last Term Starts

**Chapter 3: Harry's Last Term Starts**

Vernon Dursley was driving his wife and their (adopted) son to King's Cross Station so Harry can take the Hogwarts Express to his last term as a student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. "Harry, remember to be on your best behavior." Petunia told him. "It's not only your last term at Hogwarts but also your first time there as an adult. You don't want to cause a misunderstanding that'll make you unjustly rot in Azkaban for years until someone clears it up, do you?"

Given it took almost a whole decade to end Sirius Black's wrongful imprisonment, Harry couldn't fault his (adoptive) mother's reasoning. "No, Mum."

As they arrived at the station, they met the Weasleys. "What's with your parents, Harry?" Ron asked upon seeing how they were more emotional than usual.

"Well, since it's my last year as a Hogwarts student and my first one as an adult, they're more worried." Harry explained.

"Well, my brothers received more attention than usual during their first time as adults and so am I." Ron understood.

Compared to the previous years, the train ride was rather uneventful. "So, Harry, what've you been doing this summer?" Ron asked.

"Well, after claiming full control of the inheritance my birth parents left me, I bought a place to live at Godric's Hollow." Harry explained. "What about you, Ron?"

"Oh, the usual." He simply said, not wanting to elaborate after being reminded of how wealthy Harry was.

"What's like being Head Boy, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Good." He simply answered.

"Is that all you have to say, Harry?" Ron asked in exasperation. "Now you can give those slimy snakes all the detentions they deserve!"

"Being Head Boy or Head Girl is more than giving detentions, Ron." Hermione admonished him while pointing at her badge.

"Come on, Mione." Ron pleaded. "Can't you imagine Malfoy having to scrub cauldrons without magic?"

"The idea has merits but we have to catch him doing something wrong before assigning him any detentions." She explained.

Meanwhile, at the castle, the Professors, except for McGonagall who's waiting for the first-years at the entrance gate as usual, were at their table. "You seem happier than usual, Sirius." Headmaster Dumbledore commented.

"It's Prongslet's last year at Hogwarts!" Sirius exclaimed. "Kids grow so fast."

"I know what you feel, Sirius." Professor Flitwick said. "It still feels like it was yesterday when you let the Sorting Hat decide which Hogwarts House you should go."

"I still remember the Howler your mother sent you for becoming a Gryffindor, Black." Snape said. "The loudest one I ever heard and I was here when the Weasley Twins received howlers from _their_ mother."

"Now there's something I should have challenged them to do: getting their dear old Mum to outscream mine." Sirius said with a smile. "Well, there's still hope with Ron and Ginny."

"DON'T GIVE THEM ANY IDEAS, BLACK!" Snape shouted in anger. "It's already bad enough that Dumbledore favored Potter by making the brat Head Boy instead of Draco."

"Snivy, it's not Harry's fault that Hogwarts doesn't have a Headmaster that favors Draco unless you think Voldemort would have done something about it if not for his defeat." Sirius teased Snape.

"DON'T SAY HIS NAME!" Snape shouted, prompting Headmaster Dumbledore to berate him for fearing a name.

 **End chapter. Sorry about it being short.**


	4. Seventh Year Lessons

**Chapter 4: Seventh Year Lessons**

"Can you believe Snape, Harry?" Ron Weasley asked with an upset tone.

" _Professor_ Snape, Ron." Hermione Granger corrected him.

"I'm not talking to you." Ron argued.

"It's Snape we're talking about, Ron." Harry Potter replied. "You didn't expect him to become a nice guy, did you?"

"True that, mate." Ron agreed.

After that lesson, Harry and Ron went to the Quidditch pitch for practice while Hermione went to the library to the surprise of nobody. The training went smoothly which all Gryffindors attending the session attributed to the fact Cormac McLaggen was no longer at Hogwarts. "I don't understand why bother training people to replace us, Harry." Ron commented.

"It's our last year as Hogwarts students, Ron." Harry explained. "There must be people ready to play next term or Gryffindor might lose next year's championship."

Ron shivered at the idea. "Merlin forbid."

"You said it, Ron." Sirius agreed as he showed up to watch the training.

"You missed the training, Professor Black." Harry said.

"No need to be so formal with me, Prongslet." Sirius replied. "And I missed because I was evaluating essays and some took more time than expected.

"Hermione wrote too much again." Ron commented.

"Actually, while it helped, the real trouble was your handwriting." Sirius explained. "Didn't your parents teach you how to write?"

"Ha. Ha. Ha." Ron reacted.

"I mean it." Sirius said. He'd say he was 'serious' but he didn't want to give anyone the cue to that pun. This time.

"Well, since the practice is over, I'm going to do homework and study." Harry said.

"So soon?" Sirius asked in amusement.

"A Head Boy doesn't have much of a free time, Sirius." Harry explained. "Wasn't it the same with my birth father?"

"James always managed to find some time for a couple of harmless pranks, Prongslet." Sirius answered. "You should try as well. You know what they say about all work and no play, don't you?"

"I play Quidditch, Sirius." Harry argued.

"And what a fine player you are, Prongslet." Sirius replied with pride. "I'm not interrupting you any longer."

Two hours later, Harry and the Head Girl go to a meeting with the Prefects. "Anything important we should know?" Harry asked.

"Not from our House, Head Boy Potter." Prefect Boot replied. "The Ravenclaws are behaving nicely."

Prefects from Hufflepuff and Gryffindor agreed but Draco Malfoy had a different opinion.

"Things would be better if you and Granger stopped picking on us Slytherins, Potter." Draco arrogantly replied.

"We're merely stopping them from picking on others and it's Head Boy Potter and Head Girl Granger for you, Prefect Malfoy." Hermione replied with the same sternness she used whenever someone called the Potions Master "Snape" without adding "Professor" in front of it.

"You're lucky that you have Sirius Black to protect you." Draco said.

"Someone had to make up for the fact Professor Snape favors you Slytherins." Harry argued.

"Potter, twenty points from Gryffindor for disrespecting a Professor." Snape said as he suddenly appeared.

"In that case, Malfoy loses twenty points for disrespecting another Professor." Harry replied.

"Detention, Potter!" Snape yelled. "For abusing his position as a Head Boy." Malfoy smirked at that.

"Let's see what the other Heads of House say about this." Harry protested.

 **End chapter. Sorry it's short.**


	5. Sirius' Shock

**Chapter 5: Sirius' Shock**

Harry was at the staff room with the Heads of House and the Headmaster over a detention issued by Snape and he was pleased with the results. "Head Boy Potter, it's the decision of this panel that your actions cannot be considered abuse since you just followed Professor Snape's example by docking twenty points from a student for disrespecting a teacher." Professor McGonagall stated.

"Like Sirius Black deserves any respect." Professor Snape grunted.

"Severus, this is no way to speak of a fellow Professor." McGonagall replied. "As I was saying, it's the quasi-unanimous decision of this panel to cancel the issued detention. You are free to go."

After that meeting was over, Severus Snape was walking back to his lab when he was interrupted. "Thought you could get rid of my godson, Snivellus?" Sirius Black tauntingly asked.

"None of your business, Black." Snape replied. "You shouldn't even be teaching here."

"Says the Death Eater." Sirius snarked. "You just wanted to prevent my godson from showing your snakes who's Hogwarts' best Quidditch player."

"Head Boy Potter, your detention has already been revoked." McGonagall said, not wanting him to keep witnessing immature behavior from people who should be setting up an example for him. "You may leave and resume your duties."

Eventually, it was time for the Gryffindor versus Slytherin Quidditch match. Sirius Black was anxiously waiting to see Harry show up with his teammates. To his horror, Ginny Weasley was chosen to play Seeker for Gryffindor this time. "Where's my Prongslet? Where's my Prongslet?" Sirius asked in desperation.

As if answering the question, Dean Thomas announced "For some unexplained reason, Harry Potter is the team's reserve Seeker this time."

"Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?" Sirius asked in frustration.

"Upset the Gryffindor Team finally stopped pampering your godson, Black?" Snape asked in amusement.

"Shut up, Snivellus."

"You both shut up!" McGonagall was so stern Sirius and Snape obeyed it without any further words.

Two minutes after the beginning of the game, Ginny Weasley spotted the Golden Snitch and tried to catch it when she had to dodge a Bludger. "Not every Beater can be like a Weasley Twin, I presume." Dean Thomas commented and the Slytherins snickered at this. Angelina Johnson then scored a goal. Gryffindor 10 – 0 Slytherin. The Golden Snitch was spotted again and Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy started chasing it again. Slytherin tried to score a goal but Gryffindor Keeper Ronald Weasley blocked the Quaffle. "Wow!" Dean Thomas exclaimed. "That shows why Weasley is our King." He prompted the other Gryffindor fans to sing their version of the song.

Another Gryffindor goal later, Ginny Weasley caught the Golden Snitch, winning the game. Gryffindor 170 – 0 Slytherin. Every Gryffindor cheered except for Sirius Black, who was too worried about Harry. "Prongslet!" He shouted. "Prongslet!"

"I'm here, Professor Black." Harry politely replied.

"What happened?" Sirius asked in worry. "Why didn't you play?"

"Ginny did better than me last tryout." Harry explained.

"Don't worry, Prongslet." Sirius reassured his godson. "I'm certain you'll do better on the tryouts for the game against Hufflepuff."

"Actually, I'm more concerned about my duties as Head Boy and my future outside Hogwarts." Harry commented.

"Me too, Prongslet." Sirius replied. "You only have two more chances to be scouted by a professional Quidditch team."

"I have something else on my mind, Professor." Harry explained.

"Becoming an Auror?" Sirius eagerly asked.

"You and Professor Snape have more in common than you think." Harry commented.

"HOW DARE YOU COMPARE ME TO SNIVELLUS?" Sirius angrily asked.

"Both of you want to see my birth father in me." Harry explained. "The difference is that he seeks parts he hates and you seek parts you like."

"He's just jealous of the Potter and Black charms, Prongslet." Sirius maliciously said. "He knows there's no potion to keep him from being a greasy git."

"Excuse me, but I want to join the victory party." Harry coldly said and then left.

 **End chapter.**


	6. Christmas

**Chapter 6: Christmas**

Harry was happily packing for Christmas. "Spending the holidays with your parents again, mate?" Ron asked.

"Yes." Harry happily answered.

"Harry, you don't know what you're missing for not spending Christmas at Hogwarts." Ron commented.

After they finish packing, Harry and Ron took a carriage to the train station and found out Sirius Black was also aboard the carriage. "What're you doing?" Harry asked in surprise.

"Vernon and Petunia invited me over for Christmas." Sirius happily explained. "Aren't you happy, Prongslet?"

"For as long as you don't try to make me stop considering them as my parents, I'm okay, Sirius." Harry neutrally answered.

"Certain things shouldn't be argued during Christmas, Prongslet." Sirius explained. While he never completely got over the fact Vernon and Petunia Dursley changed from the magic-hating bigots they used to be into people a wizard would like to have as parents, he could at least set the issue aside during Christmas.

"Come on, Prongslet!" Sirius eagerly asked. "Open my gift."

Harry begrudgingly did so and was neither surprised nor amused by finding out it's a new flying broomstick. "Did you like it, Prongslet? I'm certain it'll help you to regain your spot at the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. Ginny still has another year to play for the lions."

"Thank you, Sirius." Harry politely said.

"Guess what, Prongslet?" Sirius excitedly asked. "There'll be scouts from several professional teams to evaluate potential candidates. It'll be your biggest chance."

"What for, Sirius?" Harry asked in confusion. "I don't intend to become a professional Quidditch player."

"Don't say that, Harry." Sirius replied. "I know James didn't become a professional either but those were different times. There're no Death Eaters or Voldemort to worry about now."

"I still would rather join the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Sirius." Harry replied.

"Who wants to eat turkey?" Petunia eagerly asked so Harry and Sirius would stop arguing.

"I sure want, Petunia." Vernon answered out of a genuine desire to eat.

 **End chapter. Sorry it's short.**


	7. Harry versus Ginny

**Chapter 7: Harry versus Ginny**

After leaving another Defense class, the seventh year Gryffindors were going back to their common room when Ginny Weasley approached them. "Harry Potter, if you think you're getting back the Seeker position just because Professor Black gave you a new broomstick, you're completely mistaken." She declared.

"My skills help me, Ginny." Harry replied.

"They won't be enough, Harry." Ginny bragged.

"You just got lucky last time." Ron said. "It's you versus the Boy-Who-Lived."

"Ron, I expected you to side with your sister." Harry commented.

"No, mate." Ron replied. "The team needs to be at our best to make a good impression so the Cannons will want me."

"Cannons? Really?" Harry asked in dismay. "And I thought you wanted to be an Auror."

"Only if my Quidditch career doesn't take off, Harry." Ron explained. "And what's wrong with the Chudley Cannons?"

"Cross our fingers and hope for the best." Harry snarked. "That's all I have to say."

"That's just because they don't have a Keeper like me." Ron bragged. "Yet."

"Keep telling yourself that, brother." Ginny teased Ron. "I'm going to play Seeker for the Holyhead Harpies."

"They'll be no match for the Cannons once Harry and I join." Ron declared without caring that Harry didn't even want to pursue a Quidditch career.

"I'd rather join the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Ron." Harry reminded his friend.

"That department is already headed by a fair-minded person, Harry." Ron argued.

"For now but it'd take a real seer to know who's becoming the next head." Harry counter-argued.

"You'd still being better off playing Quidditch professionally, Harry." Ron suggested.

"May we discuss it later, Ron?" Harry asked. "I don't want to be late for Potions."

"Yes, mate." Ron accepted. "Snape will take any excuse he can to dock points from us."

All Gryffindors in there silently agreed. Even Hermione. She didn't even try to make Ron add "Professor" as she usually did.

At the Potions lab, Professor Snape was being his usual self: a nasty git. "Let's see how many dunderheads were too busy celebrating the holidays to remember what I taught them. He asked a question and Hermione was the only one volunteering to answer.

"Correct." Snape begrudgingly answered. "Five points to Gryffindor." He then asked another question and, once again, Hermione was the only volunteer. "I'm picking a Slytherin this time. Malfoy?" Malfoy correctly answered the question and Snape was more pleased at granting the five points than last time.

"I bet Snape had told Malfoy the answer before the lesson." Ron whispered to Dean. Unfortunately, he wasn't low enough.

"Weasley, five points from Gryffindor for speaking out of turn." Snape declared and then asked another question. Hermione was (like I had to say it) the only volunteer this time. "You already had one, Granger. Longbottom?"

Neville hesitantly gave his answer. "Longbottom, your answer was correct but you gave it with hesitation so Gryffindor gets only one point instead of five for it." Snape declared. "There's no place for second-guessing in Potions."

Ron was holding himself not to comment on that.

Two days later, the Gryffindors were all reunited at the Quidditch field to see which Seeker would play for Gryffindor against Hufflepuff: Harry Potter or Ginny Weasley. "Professor Black, may I hold your wand?" Professor McGonagall formally asked.

"What for, Minnie?" Sirius asked in reply.

"I want to make sure you won't use it to help Mr. Potter, Professor Black." McGonagall sternly replied.

"You wound me!" Sirius replied without the usual joy. "The more I'd like to see Prongslet regain his place as the Gryffindor Seeker, I won't sabotage a fellow lion like that. Hufflepuff doesn't need another hero among us."

"I'll see about that." She said.

The Golden Snitch had been released and Harry and Ginny flew after it. Not only they faced each other but also the Bludgers. Twenty minutes later, Harry caught the Snitch. Ginny was upset but not at Harry. "Sloper? That Beater should be called 'sloppy'."

Harry agreed.

 **End chapter.**


	8. After the Game

**Chapter 8: After the Game**

The Gryffindors were celebrating their victory against Hufflepuff. "Mate, the Quidditch Cup is practically ours." Ron commented to Harry.

"We still have to defeat Ravenclaw and hope the Slytherins won't try the same trick they used back in our second year, Ron." Harry replied.

"Don't jinx it, Harry." Ron asked. "Let's enjoy the moment and hope Ravenclaw defeats those slimy snakes."

"Well said, Ron." Sirius intervened. "Losing is bad but it's even worse when the Slytherins win."

Practically everyone there agreed. Harry then decided to change the subject. "Sirius, will you remain a Hogwarts Professor after the end of this term?"

"I hope so, Prongslet." Sirius answered.

"Really?" Ron was surprised. "I thought you're only staying long enough to protect Harry from Snape and show everybody the curse on the job is a thing of the past."

"That was the idea but then I saw how Snivellus picks on other non-Slytherins and realized I have to stay here at least until he's out of Hogwarts." Sirius explained.

"Great idea, Sir." Ron commented. "If Snape's still at Hogwarts by the time I have a kid old enough to attend, I'd rather homeschool them."

The next morning, Sirius Black was teaching seventh-years. "Pay attention, students. Especially those who intend to become Aurors like I used to be. Learning what I have to teach might protect all of you from a surprise 'Stupefy'!" Draco Malfoy got caught by surprise. "Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. I thought I was teaching a class that spent a whole term being taught by Alastor Moody."

"When my father hears about this…" Draco threatened until Sirius interrupted him. "He'll hopefully feel disappointed for your attitude. You're an adult now and yet you still insist on whining to him whenever someone inconveniences you. Are you a man or a mouse?"

"Meow." Ronald said to tease Malfoy.

"Weasley, Five points to Gryffindor for showing the advantages of psychological warfare." Sirius replied.

"What about me?" Draco whined. "Don't I get something for participating as well?"

"Fine." Sirius grumbled. "Five points to Slytherin for the same reason."

At the end of the lesson, Sirius Black assigned homework. "Remember, failure to deliver the assignment might result in point loss and a detention. I'd also like to remember that a too small word size also counts as failure." He said the last part while glaring at Hermione, who was upset that practically everyone else at the classroom was staring at her as well.

Being someone with a high level of respect for authority figures, even if one of them is Sirius Black, she waited until leaving the classroom before ranting to her classmates over it. "This is so unfair! First, the Professors penalize me for writing beyond the required parchment space and then they forbid me from writing in small letters to make it fit the required space. How else am I supposed to convey what I've learned?"

"The same way the Daily Prophet does?" Ron suggested, making everyone look at him. "I mean, they somehow are capable to make the news they print vanish to give place to different news. Can't you do the same?"

"Ron, I never thought I'd say that but you're a genius!" Hermione exclaimed and then ran to the library.

"Ron, why did you say that?" Harry asked.

"I wasn't thinking." He explained and everyone around him mentally agreed.

"I'm so blaming you if she forces us to do the same with our homework." Harry threatened.

"Can't we leave this for after we have lunch, Harry?" Ron suggested.

During lunch, Ron was too busy eating to wonder if Harry would forget it or not. "Malfoy, what are we going to do about Black?" Crabbe asked.

"Nothing." Malfoy answered. "As he said, we are adults. The laws drafted to protect minors cannot be invoked in this case. All I get to do is to ready myself for when I eventually have to take over the family fortune."

 **End chapter.**


	9. The Last Quidditch Cup

**Chapter 9: The Last Quidditch Cup**

"And Potter catches the Snitch!" The Gryffindors happily heard Hermione comment during the Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw match.

"Good catch, mate." Ron said. "Now those slimy snakes won't have a chance to win the Quidditch Cup."

"Slytherin could use the trick from five years ago but Hufflepuff's current team is too better than back then." Harry commented.

"Could you imagine Slytherin losing to _Hufflepuff_?" Ron asked while laughing. "Unless, of course, they have their own McLaggen."

"They came close enough back when Malfoy made his debut as their Seeker." Harry answered, making Ron laugh even more.

"Face it, Snivelly." Sirius declared with a smirk. "Your slimy snakes have no chance this year."

"There are more things to life than Quidditch, Black." Snape retorted.

"Has anyone here ever heard him say that in terms when Slytherin won?" Sirius teasingly asked the rest of Hogwarts' teaching staff.

"I believe it might have happened five years ago back when nobody expected Slytherin would win but they won anyway." Professor Filius Flitwick answered without making it sound like he was intentionally helping with the teasing. "Does that count?"

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Sirius laughed. "Nice try but that doesn't count."

"Someday I'll wipe your smile off your face, Black." Snape angrily threatened.

"True." Sirius admitted. "I believe some muggles call it St. Never's Day."

"Mr. Black! Mr. Snape!" Professor McGonagall admonished them. "If neither of you can behave like you're no longer teenagers, I'll issue you both a detention. _Together_!"

"You can't do that!" Sirius exclaimed in horror. "Snivellus and I are no longer students."

"I know, Mr. Black." She sternly replied. "That's why I'm not docking points from either of you."

The next morning, Harry and several of his year mates at Gryffindor were studying for their N.E.W.T.-level exams. Even Ron, who'd rather play chess or eat (preferable eat), was studying, which showed how serious those exams were. "I'll be so glad once those exams are over." He commented.

"Tell me about it, Ron." Harry replied. "Passing N.E.W.T.-level Potions must be hard even without Professor Snivellus breathing down our necks."

"Professor _Snape_ , Harry." Hermione admonished him.

"Just be glad I remember the 'Professor' part, Hermione." Harry replied. "That Death Eater doesn't deserve any respect as a teacher."

"He's not that bad, Harry." Hermione argued.

"He's worse." Ron "agreed".

"I wonder if Hufflepuff and Slytherin are more concerned about the exams or their upcoming Quidditch match." Neville Longbottom commented.

"I hope the Slytherin team members pick the exams so Hufflepuff might win the game." Ron replied.

Meanwhile, the Hogwarts teaching staff was readying themselves for one of the hardiest duties they have: the final evaluation of students from years 1 to 4 and 6. "If this batch of first-year dunderheads is dumber than the last, I'll give them detentions until the end of their next term." Snape threatened.

"Even your snakes, Snivvy?" Sirius teasingly asked.

" _Especially_ them, Black." Snape firmly answered. "Idiocy is easier to expect from the other students but my snakes should know better." He sounded so sincere even Sirius wouldn't mock him. "The only thing I'm looking forward is the end of term when you and Potter finally leave Hogwarts for good."

"Actually, Snivellus, I'm thinking about staying until you leave so I can counter your persecution of non-snakes." Sirius replied, making Snape even more furious. Sirius was now wondering if he should have saved that piece of information for after Snape graded the students' Potions exams.

After the exams, the students other than the Slytherins and the Hufflepuffs was relaxing until the match, which Slytherin won but nobody complained much since Gryffindor still won the Quidditch cup as expected.

 **End chapter.**


	10. Graduation and Epilogue

**Chapter 10: Graduation and Epilogue**

Harry James Dursley Potter couldn't believe it's been just seven years ever since he first entered Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He experienced so much but at least he'd no longer have to put up with Professor Severus "Snivellus" Snape. Even with Sirius Black inside the castle to protect him, he never felt completely safe. He barely noticed when he was called to the Professors' table to get his diploma. Harry gladly did so. "Professor McGonagall, just to be clear, now that I've graduate Hogwarts, nothing I say from now on can be held as grounds to dock points from Gryffindor. Am I correct?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Mr. Potter." She answered.

"In that case, I can safely tell you I'm glad for no longer having to put up with Professor Snivellus." Harry declared in relief.

"Hahahahahahahahahaha!" Sirius laughed. "Good one, Prongslet."

"Detention, Potter!" Snape angrily said.

"You don't have authority over me any longer, Professor Snivellus, and I hope you've already left Hogwarts by the time I have a kid old enough to attend or I'll find alternative plans just to keep them safe from the likes of you." Harry angrily retorted. "All those years you persecuted me for how my birth father used to pick on you during your days as a student and I shudder just from thinking how worse things would be without my godfather to protect me!"

"You're welcome, Prongslet!" Sirius was glad to be appreciated.

Having nothing else to say, Harry returned to his seat and listened as the next graduate got their diploma.

 **NINETEEN YEARS LATER**

Two brothers were arguing at Platform 9 ¾. "Will not!" "Will too!" "Will…"

"Vernon James Potter and Arthur Sirius Potter, you'd better stop arguing right now!" Their father Harry demanded.

"Sorry, Dad." Both Vernon and Arthur said. Had the passerby not known any better, they'd assume the boys were twins.

"What were you arguing about?" Ginny asked.

"Vernon says I'm going to Slytherin." Arthur explained.

"What?" Sirius Black was scandalized. "James, there are things one must never joke about. Your Grandfather would rise from his grave if he heard someone suggesting a grandson of his would become a slimy snake."

"Grandad is alive, Uncle Sirius." Arthur explained.

"I meant your Grandfather James, not the one you're named after, Art." Sirius replied.

"And I meant Grandad Vernon." Arthur argued.

"He's not your real Grandfather, Art." Sirius never let that go. "He's just a big fat Grunkle."

"You should've never introduced him to that Gravity Falls cartoon series, Harry." Ginny Potter whispered to her husband, who nodded.

"Honestly, Slytherin can't be that bad now that Snape finally left to make potions for St. Mungo's." Vernon said.

"True that." Petunia agreed. "My sister only said good things about Hogwarts' Potions Master from her days as a student."

"Arthur Sirius, we'll love you all the same no matter where you'll be sorted." Harry reassured his second son.

"Gryffindor." Sirius quickly whispered.

"Honestly, Sirius, I don't think House affiliations say that much about people." Vernon argued. "Look at what happened to Peter Pettigrew."

"No wonder the rat didn't become a Hufflepuff." Harry commented.

"Daddy, won't I attend Hogwarts?" A little girl asked.

"Not yet, Petunia Lily." Harry answered. "You'll be allowed in two years."

"Don't forget to pull as many pranks as possible." Sirius said. "Especially against Slytherins."

 **THE END. Definitely.**

 **OMAKE – The Naming of the Potter Kids**

"What should we name him?" Harry asked. "Any suggestions?"

"What about naming him after your father?" Sirius eagerly suggested.

Harry thought about that. "Yes, Vernon Potter does have a nice sound. Now I just need a middle name for him."

"I meant your _real_ father, Prongslet." Sirius moaned and that's how Vernon James Potter was named.

 **Two years later**

"Harry, what about we name him after my Dad?" Ginny asked.

"OK." Harry agreed. "Now we only need a middle name."

"You could name him after me." Sirius eagerly suggested.

"I don't know." Harry teased. "His initials would be A.S.P. What if he becomes a snake like asps are?"

"Ha!" Sirius scoffed. "A Potter named after two steadfast Gryffindors would never become anything other than another Gryffindor."

And that's how Arthur Sirius Potter was named.

 **Two other years later**

"A girl this time?" Sirius asked. "What about naming her after your Mum, Harry?"

Refer to Vernon's naming and that's how Petunia Lily Potter was named.

 **End omake.**


End file.
